A Tomorrow for Us
by Sends
Summary: Saat benci menjadi cinta, kau bisa menerimanya dengan sangat cepat. Tapi ketika cinta itu harus kau matikan, butuh waktu dan proses untuk melakukannya.


A Tomorrow for Us

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta

-OoO-

Semilir angin lembut memainkan helaian rambut pirang gadis itu. Namanya Kurapika, seorang putri bangsawan. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan kebebasan yang sesungguhnya-pertama kali dalam 16 tahun hidupnya. Gadis itu melangkah mundur sambil menghitung langkahnya. Di tangannya terdapat tas kecil berwarna biru langit yang senada dengan warna iris matanya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat," gadis itu berhenti beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan langkah mundurnya. "Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sem- AAAH!"

Secara tidak sengaja kakinya terperosok kedalam kubangan lumpur. Merasa jijik, ia berusaha keluar dari kubangan itu. Sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di kubangan. Percikan lumpur mengotori wajahnya yang seputih susu, sementara kemeja putihnya menjadi coklat.

"Ah, tasku."

Gadis itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencoba mencari tas kecilnya sementara ia masih duduk di kubangan lumpur kotor tersebut.

"Apa ini tas yang Anda cari?"

Kurapika menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pemuda asing yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali. "Ya, itu tasku."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kurapika berdiri untuk keluar dari kubangan lumpur itu. "Wajahmu kotor. Ikutlah denganku. Di dekat sini ada sungai kecil. Mungkin kau bisa membersihkan wajahmu di sana."

Tanpa ragu, gadis itu mengikuti sang pemuda. Lagi pula ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan tampang berantakan dan penuh dengan lumpur di sekujur tubuhnya, atau paling tidak ia bisa memperbaiki riasan wajahnya yang pasti berantakan setelah terkena percikan lumpur.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka berdua sampai ke sungai kecil yang dimaksudkan. Segera saja gadis itu membersihkan wajahnya dengan air bersih. Setelah wajahnya bersih, Kurapika membuka tas kecilnya. Mengambil tisu dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Kau masih di sini?" Kurapika bertanya pada pemuda yang mengantarkannya.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggu sampai Anda selesai."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Terlalu baik, batinnya. Tapi, ia tidak mau merepotkan diri untuk mengagumi kebaikan pemuda itu. Ia adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok kota ini. Pastilah pemuda ini satu dari sekian rakyat jelata yang ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya. Uang mungkin? Atau penghargaan sejenisnya.

Tangannya mengambil bedak di dalam tas, membukanya untuk segera memperbaiki riasannya.

"Ah tidak!" pekik Kurapika.

Pemuda tadi menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Kurapika menjawab, "Bedaknya hancur. Cerminnya juga pecah. Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki riasanku kalau begini."

Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan Kurapika. "Biar aku bantu."

Kurapika memberikan bedaknya yang sudah hancur kepada pemuda itu. Ia membiarkan orang asing itu memoleskan bedak pada wajahnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar. "Apa kau bisa memakai _lipstick_mu sendiri?"

"Maukah kau menolongku?"

Kurapika menatap pemuda itu selama ia 'mendandani'nya. Wajahnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitamnya tampak bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari, dengan iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Selesai."

Pemuda itu membantu merapikan peralatan Kurapika yang berserakan dan membantu gadis itu berdiri sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih!" teriak Kurapika sebelum pemuda itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Pelajaran yang ia dapatkan hari ini ialah jangan pernah berjalan mundur sebelum kau memastikan jalannya datar dan aman.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ayahnya pasti khawatir. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sungai kecil itu. Sesampainya ia di rumah, ia disambut oleh beberapa pelayan di depan gerbang. Beberapa tukang kebun tertawa. Beberapa lagi menunduk sambil tersenyum. Kurapika memasuki rumahnya. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan piring keramik antik yang dipajang di lemari.

'Aneh sekali,' pikir Kurapika. 'Semua tersenyum melihatku pulang.'

Ketika ia memasuki kamar tidurnya, ia menoleh dan melihat wajahnya pada cermin. "ASTAGA!"

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Mengerikan. Wajahnya tampak seperti badut yang selalu muncul di televisi bersama gajah sirkus yang bisa bermain bola. Bukan, bukan, bukan. Sepertinya dandanan badut bahkan jauh lebih rapi dari pada dandanannya sekarang. Bedaknya sangat tebal dan tidak merata, sementara bibirnya tampak tidak simetris karena pewarna bibir yang dipoleskan secara asal-asalan.

"Terkutuk kau pemuda jelek," bisik Kurapika dengan geram.

-OoO-

"Jadi kau senang bermain golf? Beruntung sekali. Kurasa kau harus ikut denganku suatu hari nanti."

"Itu adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku."

"Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang luar biasa, Kuroro. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana sekolahmu di Amerika. Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya."

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Kualitas pendidikannya bagus, bahkan sangat bagus. Hanya saja awalnya aku kurang terbiasa hidup sendirian di sana. Terlalu sepi. Tapi aku juga tidak suka kalau terlalu berisik."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis bergaun putih. "Selamat malam ayah dan err-"

"Lucifer. Kuroro Lucifer," kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula.

"Selamat malam tuan Lucifer," sapa Kurapika.

Gadis itu berjalan dan menyalami pemuda itu. Kuroro meringis ketika Kurapika meremas tangannya dengan sangat kuat. "Selamat malam."

Kurapika duduk di samping ayahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang telah mendandaninya dengan luar biasa. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada pemuda bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu.

"Kau boleh menggunakan perpustakaan kami kapan pun kau mau. Pelayan akan membawamu ke kamar, setelah itu mengajakmu mengelilingi rumah ini. Makan malam akan dilaksanakan beberapa jam lagi. Apa itu cukup?"

Kuroro menganggapnya sebagai waktu yang diberikan untuk mempersiapkan diri dan melakukan _tour _mengelilingi rumah yang besarnya bak istana itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, pemuda itu mengangguk. "Itu cukup. Bahkan lebih dari cukup."

"Bagus sekali. Kami akan menunggumu di ruang makan tepat pukul delapan."

Seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan. Membungkuk, lalu mempersilahkan Kuroro untuk mengikutinya. Kuroro mengikuti pelayan itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ayah, kenapa pemuda itu ada di sini? Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Kurapika. "Kenapa ayah mengizinkan dia menggunakan perpustakaan seenaknya?"

"Dia tamu istimewa putriku. Dia seorang pemuda yang akan belajar banyak dari ayah. Dia rela datang dari jauh untuk belajar cara mengelola sebuah perusahaan dengan baik."

Kurapika mengernyit. "Jangan katakan ayah mau mengajarkannya dengan cuma-cuma."

Gadis itu menatap mata ayahnya.

"Sayang sekali ayah akan memberikannya secara gratis."

-OoO-

Manik birunya meneliti sebuah lukisan di perpustakaannya. Lukisan yang baru saja di pajang oleh ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mengamati lukisan, nona?"

Tanpa perlu menoleh lagi, Kurapika sudah tahu pemilik suara tersebut-Kuroro Lucifer. Pemuda aneh yang telah mendandaninya dengan menakjubkan. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di samping Kurapika. Gadis itu dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari pemuda itu. "Parfummu. Baunya sangat menyengat. Menjauh dariku."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan Kurapika. Ia menjauh beberapa langkah. "Kau tahu cerita di balik lukisan ini?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Kau ingin membantu menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Lukisan singa dan anak domba," gumam Kuroro. "Lukisan ini dibuat oleh seorang tukang kayu berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Sebelum kau, bahkan aku lahir."

Kini gadis itu menoleh dan melihat sang pemuda. "Sudah sangat lama. Dari mana kau tahu tentang lukisan ini?"

Kuroro menjawab, "Aku yang membeli lukisan ini di pelelangan. Anggap saja hadiah untuk ayahmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Mungkin lukisan ini memang pantas dijadikan bayaran atas ilmu yang akan ayahnya bagikan pada pemuda itu. "Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku? Lukisan ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa singa besar ini tidak menyerang si anak domba?"

"Ada cerita di balik lukisan ini. Seperti yang awalnya kuberitahukan kepadamu," pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Ia meraba permukaan lukisan itu dan berhenti tepat di salah satu bagian berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih kekuningan. "Dulu ada sepucuk surat yang direkatkan di sini. Berisi perasaan seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis remaja."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi pemuda itu menganggap dirinya sebagai singa yang keji? Jatuh cinta pada seekor anak domba yang selamanya tidak akan direstui alam semesta?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tapi akhirnya ia tahu kalau gadis kecil itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa akhirnya mereka hidup bersama?"

"Tidak mudah bagi mereka. Pertama, pemuda itu harus menghadapi seorang gadis yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya. Kedua, faktor usia mereka. Ditambah lagi ayah dari gadis itu akan menikahi ibu dari si pemuda."

Kurapika menunduk. "Itu rumit."

Kuroro mengangguk lagi, menyetujui pendapat Kurapika. "Awalnya mereka ingin menyerah, namun pada akhirnya mereka menikah. Setelah kedua orang tua mereka mengalah untuk kebahagiaan anak-anak mereka."

"Aku turut berbahagia," kata Kurapika. "Mereka luar biasa. Kuharap suatu hari nanti aku juga bisa bertemu dengan seseorang seperti itu."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Teruslah berharap, nona."

-OoO-

Kurapika terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau. Apa ia harus membuka pintu kamarnya atau tidak. Di satu sisi Ia takut kalau-kalau ayahnya akan memarahinya karena melanggar peraturan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga ingin melihat dunia pada waktu malam. Harus ia akui, ia adalah gadis kaya raya yang malang.

Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Di depan pintu ia melihat Kuroro tersenyum kepadanya. "Selamat malam, nona. Kupikir Anda tidak tertarik dengan tawaranku siang tadi."

"Apa kau yakin ayah tidak akan tahu?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. "Aku takut."

Kuroro mengambil jam dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Kurapika. "Masih jam delapan lewat tiga puluh empat menit. Apakah itu terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan?"

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Bukankah sebelumnya ia sudah diberi izin untuk berjalan-jalan di luar rumah sendirian? Lagi pula ia tidak sendiri kali ini. Ia bersama Kuroro.

"Bagaimana?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku ikut."

-OoO-

Kuroro duduk bersebelahan dengan Kurapika. Berbincang tentang apa saja. Terputus beberapa kali oleh suara binatang malam yang terasa sangat asing di telinga Kurapika-karena sebelumnya belum pernah mendengar suara itu. Perbincangan mereka lebih banyak diisi tentang bisnis, pendidikan, dan pengetahuan-pengetahuan umum. Kuroro juga bercerita tentang tugas akhirnya sebelum lulus, yang mengharuskannya tidur hanya tiga sampai empat jam dalam sehari.

Kurapika tersentak kaget mendengar suara kodok. Kuroro memperhitungkan hal itu sebagai salah satu hal yang juga belum pernah didengar oleh putri sang bangsawan. "Biar aku tebak. Kau juga baru pertama kalinya mendengar suara kodok."

Gadis itu memincingkan matanya. "Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan peraturan dilarang-tidur-melebihi-pukul-sembilan-malam yang dibuat oleh ayahku."

Mereka masih terus duduk sepuluh menit kemudian. Langit semakin gelap kala awan hitam menutupi cahaya rembulan. Petir merobek langit, disusul dengan suara guntur yang membahana.

Sekali lagi pemuda bermata onyx itu menyaksikan pemandangan seorang gadis pirang tersentak kaget.

"Tidak. Aku sudah sering mendengar suara ini," kata Kurapika menyadari tatapan aneh dari Kuroro.

Kuroro segera berdiri. "Ayo pulang. Sepertinya akan hujan."

Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan setetes air dari langit terjatuh tepat di pipinya. Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, ribuan tetes lainnya menyusul. Berlomba-lomba membasahi bumi. Tetesan yang sampai ke tanah membuat percikan-percikan kecil. Sementara yang sampai ke genangan air membentuk riakan-riakan yang tak menentu.

Kuroro membawa Kurapika untuk berteduh di tempat terdekat. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko terbunuh oleh ayah yang super protektif seperti ayah gadis itu. Tidak ada cerita sama sekali. Hanya suara hujan dan gemuruh dari langit yang terdengar di telinga mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda itu memecah keheningan dengan suara baritonnya yang khas setelah melihat gadis pirang itu menggigil. "Apa Anda kedinginan? Ah, maaf ini salahku."

Berlindung di bawah pohon tentu tidak melindungi mereka sepenuhnya dari hujan. Sedikit demi sedikit percikan-percikan dan tetesan-tetesan air membuat pakaian mereka basah. Di tambah dengan kencangnya angin. Membuat gadis itu semakin kedinginan.

Kurapika merasakan tangan besar Kuroro menggenggam tangannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya memandang pemuda itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya rasa terkejut yang teramat-sangat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada yang hilang dari padanya. Ia mengabaikan hal itu. Membiarkan Kuroro menghangatkan telapak tangannya dalam genggaman itu.

"Maaf," kata Kuroro sekali lagi. "Setelah hujan reda aku akan membawa Anda pulang."

Tidak lama setelah itu, hujan benar-benar berhenti. Langit seakan menjawab doa mereka. Pemuda itu membawa Kurapika pulang secepat yang ia bisa. Mereka berdua langsung naik ke lantai atas setelah sampai ke rumah. Awalnya mereka ingin langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya niat mereka harus diurungkan ketika ayah Kurapika menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ikut aku," perintah sang pemilik rumah dengan nada memerintah. Sorot matanya menggambarkan emosi yang sangat jelas terlihat.

Kurapika melihat ayahnya yang tampak sangat berbeda. Mereka memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya yang luas. Ruangan yang sudah sangat dikenali oleh Kurapika. Namun entah mengapa saat ini ruang kerja itu tampak menakutkan.

"Kalian berdua kabur dari rumah! Menjijikkan!" bentak pria paruh baya itu.

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Melanggar peraturan ayahnya. Hal itu memang menjijikkan, memalukan.

"Maafkan aku."

Kurapika melirik pemuda berambut hitam itu. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa, Kurapika?"

"Sepuluh."

"Kalian berdua tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Kuroro berkata lagi, "Maafkan aku. Nona tidak bersalah. Aku yang sudah mengajaknya."

Pria paruh baya itu langsung jatuh terduduk di sofa. Kakinya terasa lemas. "Kembali ke kamarmu, Kurapika."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Malam itu Kurapika tidak bisa berhenti memandangi telapak tangannya dan terus merenungkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Keesokan harinya Kurapika mendengar kabar bahwa ayahnya melarang Kuroro untuk berdekatan dengannya. Itu suatu hal yang buruk dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat kesepian. Namun yang lebih parah dari itu, ia tidak lagi bisa keluar rumah bila tidak diawasi oleh pelayan.

Beberapa kali Kurapika berpapasan dengan pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu mengacuhkannya. Terus seperti itu setiap harinya. Hingga beberapa minggu berlalu.

Ia menyadari rasa sakit dan sesak yang ia rasakan selama Kuroro mengacuhkannya. Tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia masih punya cukup harga diri untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lagi pula sepertinya pemuda itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Kalau pemuda itu memang merasakannya, ia pasti sudah mencoba untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengannya. Sayangnya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak memberi lirikan pada Kurapika. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kecewa.

-OoO-

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar rencana ayahnya. Perjodohan? Menjodohkan putrinya sendiri? Ah tidak Kurapika tidak menginginkan ini. Ia tidak mau. Tapi ia tidak kuasa menolak.

"Wah cepat sekali. Apa kau yakin?"

Kurapika menatap pemuda bernama Leorio itu dengan tatapan sendu. Berharap pemuda itu hanya bercanda dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan lusa."

Gadis itu mendesah sebal. Ia melirik Kuroro yang duduk di samping pemuda bernama Leorio. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak malam itu ia membalas tatapan Kurapika.

Malam itu Kurapika tidak bisa tidur. Meski ia telah memejamkan matanya, ia tidak terlelap. Tubuhnya tetap terasa segar. Bukan karena bersemangat, tapi karena takut. Begitu pula dengan malam selanjutnya.

Sehari sebelum pertunangannya dilaksanakan, Kurapika mendengarkan suara dari jendelanya. Terdengar seperti lemparan benda kecil. Begitu ia membuka jendela kamarnya ia melihat Kuroro di bawah sana.

"Turunlah," pinta pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu. Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku lagi," lirih Kurapika.

"Aku mengerti. Ini adalah tindakan yang akan kau sesali seumur hidup. Tapi bila kau tidak melakukannya sekarang, kau juga akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Nona, percayalah padaku."

Ragu. Gadis itu tidak bisa memilih. Kedua-duanya salah. Menikah dengan pemuda bernama Leorio adalah tindakan yang salah, mengingat ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu. Di sisi lain, mengikuti Kuroro juga merupakan tindakan yang salah.

"Kurapika, percayalah padaku," Kuroro berkata lagi.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kurapika melompat dari jendelanya. Ia tahu ini adalah tindakan yang salah-lari dari rumah. Tapi jauh lebih salah lagi bila ia tidak melakukan ini. Gadis itu menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Tidak berani melihat kebawah.

"Ayo pergi dari sini."

Kurapika membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris birunya. Sekarang ia sudah berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun setelah melompat dari lantai dua.

"Kau tadi memanggil namaku," kata Kurapika.

"Ayo pergi nona."

-OoO-

Gerbang ditutup dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, berusaha memperkecil kemungkinan decitannya terdengar. Setelah dirasa aman, kedua orang itu melarikan diri secepatnya. Langkah mereka membawa mereka ke sebuah sungai kecil. Membuka jalan menuju nostalgia singkat.

"Waktu itu kau mengajakku untuk membersihkan lumpur di sini," kenang gadis pirang itu. "Waktu itu kau juga mempermainkan riasan wajahku."

Pemuda itu refleks berseru, "Maaf."

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sangat membencimu. Kau tahu kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya berniat membantu Anda, nona."

Kurapika menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak berbakat untuk itu."

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Berbeda dengan biasanya dimana topik pembicaraan bisa berganti tanpa mereka sadari.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka melihat cahaya-cahaya dari kejauhan. Mereka melihat dermaga bermandikan cahaya, kerlap-kerlip. Kapal-kapal nelayan terlihat seperti kunang-kunang di tengah lautan.

Mereka berjalan memasuki kota. Mencari penginapan dan menyewa satu kamar.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat Kuroro mengaku bahwa mereka adalah dua saudara pengelana yang datang dari jauh.

"Kau bisa tidur di kasur," kata pemuda itu ketika melihat isi kamar yang mereka sewa.

Sebuah kamar kecil dengan kasur kecil-hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Beruntung mereka diberi bantal tambahan oleh pemilik penginapan.

Kurapika mengernyit. "Kau tidur dimana?"

Pemuda itu menatap mata Kurapika lurus. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah lantai yang ia injak saat ini. "Di sini."

Gadis itu tersenyum getir sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun ia tidak bisa. Mungkin ia tidak terbiasa dengan kasur yang keras, pikirnya. Ia membuka matanya lagi, menatap langit-langit yang berbeda dengan yang Ia miliki di rumahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," keluh gadis itu. "Maukah kau bercerita tentang ayah dan ibumu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Ayahku sudah lama mati."

"Maafkan aku."

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Kurapika membalas tatapan pemuda itu. "Tidak. Apa kau percaya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidurlah. Selamat malam."

-OoO-

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan Kurapika. Begitu ia terbangun matahari sudah tinggi. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar kecil yang ia sewa, mencari sosok pemuda berambut hitam. Namun ia tidak ada di mana pun. Ia segera mandi dan merapikan dirinya. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, ia melihat kertas kecil tertempel di depan pintu.

'Tunggu sampai aku kembali.'

Kurapika duduk di sudut ruangan. Menunggu sampai Kuroro kembali. Ia menatap pintu kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

'Ayah, apa ini salah? Maafkan aku,' gadis itu membatin.

Pemuda itu kembali saat hari sudah gelap.

"Kau pergi kemana?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Ke kota," jawab pemuda itu. Ekspresinya berubah masam. "Ayahmu mencarimu kemana-mana. Dia menawarkan berapa pun bagi siapa pun yang bisa menemukanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo pergi. Pemilik penginapan belum tentu mau melindungi kita di sini. Tawaran ayahmu terlalu menarik."

BRAK! Pintu di buka dengan paksa. Di sana beberapa pelayan sudah menunggu mereka.

"Ayo pulang. Tuan mencari kalian."

-OoO-

Pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming meski tamparan kedua telah mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Ayah, hentikan!" Teriak Kurapika.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap putrinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan bela dia!"

"Kuroro tidak bersalah, ayah! Aku yang tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu sejak awal."

"Kalian berdua bersalah! Kalian menjijikkan! Hina!"

"Jangan berbicara buruk tentang Kuroro! Jangan berbicara buruk pada orang yang kucintai!" ketus gadis itu lagi.

Ayahnya menggebrak meja. Napasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Kalimat terakhir Kurapika membuatnya semakin berang. "Tidak sepantasnya kau jatuh cinta pada kakak tirimu!"

"Ayah!" sela Kuroro tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertiga terhanyut dalam hening. Sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Sebenarnya takdir itu apa? Sebenarnya apa arti keputusasaan? Mengapa orang-orang merasakan cinta? Mengapa takdir yang mengatur kehidupan?

Gadis itu belum pernah merasakan sakit yang sesakit ini. Menciptakan lubang besar di dadanya. Apa kata mereka tadi? Kakak tiri? Ayah? Bukankah ayah Kuroro telah meninggal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Aku punya satu permintaan," pemuda bermata onyx itu memecah keheningan. "Biarkan nona menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Batalkan pertunangan itu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Amerika."

-OoO-

Biarkan api itu tetap menyala. Menghangatkan hati yang beku. Biarkan air itu tetap mengalir. Mengatasi kekeringan.

Malam ini langit kota dipenuhi taburan bintang. Bercahaya di angkasa. Meneduhkan dengan cahayanya. Memberikan perasaan yang tenang, menentramkan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kurapika berkata.

Kuroro hanya terdiam. Mengamati gadis kecil-adik tirinya, yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau mencintaiku. Tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Kau berusaha mematikan cinta yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatimu. Ketika cinta itu mulai bertumbuh lebih lagi, kau berusaha memangkas daunnya, membakarnya. Tapi kau akhirnya sadar kalau usahamu itu sia-sia," Kurapika menambahkan.

Kuroro berdiri, meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum iya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu ia berkata, "Maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal, nona."

-OoO-

Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati gadis pirang itu. Tapi waktu setahun tidak mampu memadamkan cinta di hatinya. Belajar merelakan apa yang memang perlu ia korbankan.

Iris birunya memandang jalan setapak di hadapannya. 'Aman.'

Kurapika berbalik dan mulai melangkah mundur. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sem- AAAAH!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Berharap orang yang ia tabrak bersedia memaafkannya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Untung saja kali ini cerminnya tidak pecah," kata pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak. "Kali ini kau bisa merapikan riasanmu sendiri."

Saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang amat ia rindukan. "Kuroro?"

"Kau tidak berubah bahkan setelah satu tahun."

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Kurapika bertanya. "Apa ayah memanggilmu kembali?"

"Kali ini aku datang bukan untuk berguru pada ayah. Bukan datang sebagai kakak tirimu. Aku datang untukmu, Kurapika"

-OoO-

A/n: Alurnya sepertinya kecepatan. Berikan kritik dan saran melalui review. Jangan lupa. *ngeeek* Oh ya, bila anda tergelitik(?) untuk mengetahui kisah di balik lukisan tersebut, silahkan baca fic saya yang berjudul 'Silent Hidden.' Terima kasih. Ampuni Typo(s) hamba.


End file.
